Wanted: by Asar
by Rowan Aubrey Annabelle Declan
Summary: I was listening to Wanted dead or alive and this stroy came to mind. What would happen if a trainer broke off and did her own thing and her old boss wanted her to stop or come back to his side. OcXOc striaght and femme-slash.


**Lilia Amar Saqqara**

Shoulder length blonde hair with natural brunette low-lights. Gray/opal eyes. Wears a mostly black wardrobe with a lot of leather and jeans things that show off her body and hide her weapons, almost always armed. Skin so luminescent you wouldn't believe she anything but an angel… till you meet her. Has a take no shit or prisoners vibe about her. An assassin of the highest levels and a trainer, she is more that capable of killing or breaking you with the slightest twitch of a whim. Expert in dagger throwing, swordplay, guns, hand to hand combat and has sniper accuracy, when approached she is calm and collected. Do not be fooled by magicks or disguises. Her estranged ex-husband and son, Shayne Shenanbacher and James Shenanbacher respectively, are among the few who haven't fallen against her wrath. A Master vampire and fire based demon with connections to the Cornificus family; she is dangerous and fiercely protective of her territory or marks. **WANTED,** preferably alive. My people and I have a use for her. Bounty in the $250,000-$1,250,000 range.

Signed,

Asar Alandrios

I stepped into my newest club in Cancun, Mexico, called Los Comedores de la Sangre, roughly translated to 'The Eaters of the Blood' when I saw the poster for my seizure. Cancun, not really a city one would think to look for vampires, but if you think about it, it's the perfect hunting ground. So many young men and women flock to Cancun every year all year round no one thinks too much when some don't come home ever again, people get lost in their home town not to mention vacation cities. When will he learn? In my own club no less I tore down the poster for my capture. With the poster balled in my fist I proceeded to the stage. This insistence upon my capture was beginning to annoy me. And his minions' hapless attempts to bring me in by force were pathetically disastrous; I hopped up onto the stage a good three-foot jump and grabbed the Mic nearest me. "¡Anquel, Eleuterio! ¡Cierra los puertas! ¡Ahora!" The humans in the club panicked just as I expected them to. A quick calming thought settled them. "I'm going to speak in English since the one who needs to hear this will understand it that way. Tell Asar that if he wishes to have my assistance then he should not insult me by having the posters for my bounty put up in one of my clubs and second I do own a phone. If he needed my help so badly that he would put a bounty over my head he could put aside his family feud to gain the number to said phone. Or if he prefers to continue in his fruitless fight to force me into compliance he'd better send his best not the bottom of the barrel, no time to hire a professional bullshit, it insults me in the highest possible way; that he thinks the half-assed attempts would work. If you wish to connect me directly to your employer I would gladly decline him now and save him some trouble."

While I gave my speech and vented some of my pent up anger I watched the crowd I noticed a head of black and bright purple, bob ever-so-slowly towards the back and knew it must be connected to a brain that knew who or why Asar wanted me so badly. Saying something that isn't worth my time to remember I nodded to Eleuterio and he caught the body around the waist and lifted the now noticeably female body toward where I stood. She fought and struggled but I had trouble escaping the grip of a focused were-lion like Eleuterio, no doubt she was just annoying him with her useless struggles she was clearly young one maybe two hundred at the most. Did Asar really think he could scare me with a female vamp four or five hundred years younger than myself? When Eleuterio was on the stage next to me holding the girl I motioned for Anquel to open the doors and empty the club. After the humans scrambled out there were a few, decades old vamps that hung back in hopes of a show. I let my aura and aged power flare out, grounding a warning out between my fangs and bottom teeth. "Any left who wish to be found at dawn, in pieces can stay. If you value your life in any way you'll leave." The bright flash of fearful auras practically blinded my inner eye, the four left in a blur of petranatural speed. I rounded on the female, with my eyes glowing in a decidedly eerie silver light. She smelled young, one-fifty, one seventy-five, if that. "Now can you be let go or would you like him to hold you like that the whole night?" I nodded towards Eleuterio acknowledging his pretzel like hold on the poor girl. "He can let me go I don't run." She said in English.

Thank god she wasn't Italian I couldn't speak it for shit. Nodding once again I had Anquel bring four chairs up to the stage for us to sit as Rio let her go and sat her down before taking a chair for himself. She sat and crossed her legs like a lady. Betraying her punk 'I don't give a shit' look for her proper upbringing. I was sure her baggie pants held more than the toned legs of a strong vampire, but also weapons, guaranteed, but her tight shirt couldn't hide anything without being shredded. I also crossed my legs at the knees letting the long slit in the side of my calf length skirt fall and reveal the twin dragon daggers on one thigh. I laced my fingers together over my knees and reclined slightly before smirking and addressing her again. "Now could you tell me your name miss?" I was very sweet sounding but it didn't fool her a bit and wasn't supossed to. She arched a brow and nodded. "Jackie, Miss Saqqara." She faked sweet and innocent well but held a sarcastic tone that was a dead give away. "Well Jackie have you any idea who you've fucked with, coming here?" Still sweet sounding, but with a deadly edge that made her shift uncomfortably in the chair. "Yes Miss I do." At this point I saw, too late, that her nervous shift was anything but. She had unsheathed a long wicked looking dagger from her thigh and tossed it as she made an attempt to jump off the stage. I yanked the dagger out of my left shoulder with my right hand and proceeded to throw it at her with precise aim, sinking it at least three inches into her calf as she landed. Her muscle spasmed around the blade and she crumpled to the floor in a heap.

When she looked up her lavender eyes sparkled with hatred. "I thought you didn't run?" She growled a response I didn't really pay attention to seeing as she had hit a main artery. I was bleeding, not enough to threaten my being, but enough to make me woozy. I ground out an order at Anquel before leaving in search of a fast snack. "If she isn't in a cell by the time I return I will have your head, on a silver platter Leopard, with you serving it to me for breakfast." He nodded uneasily at the idle threat as I stalked out the door. My aura pulsing I stopped the first person I could find, just so happening to be an old flame. "Lyli? I thought you said you moved back to Florida? How are the clubs coming?" She said my nickname with reverence. "Marishka? Oh sweetie I never left I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I've been so busy with the new club and everything." She nodded and she looked me over her eyes clouding with confusion. She didn't have a chance to ask what had happened, My fangs were in her carotid artery and she was gripping my shoulders and arched against me in the throes of pleasure only a vampires' bite could give. I drank as much as I could with out harming her, retracting my fangs and licking closed the pinpricks I picked her up easily and took her to the nearest door pretending to struggle with her substantial weight. "She just passed out when she wakes give her this." I said in Spanish and handed him a slip leaving my number and name. I quickly saw that her blood had stanched the bleeding but the pain still seared my arm and shoulder; I needed to feed again and quickly. He was standing just outside of Santiago's Casa a local human bar for tourists and locals alike, leaning against a wall.

The next target he stood as if he was pissed off. Most likely form getting kicked out of Santiago's, his rules are pretty strict. His blonde hair obstructed my view of his face but if his voice was anything to go on he was gorgeous. "¿Señorita nessessita ayudamé?" I flashed him a confused pained face to show that I couldn't understand him. "Miss do you need help?" He asked again in; not Hispanic but an accented and deep, educated voice, which was even sexier in English than in Spanish. "Yes. Oh God, please I feel faint and light…. headed." I fell expertly into his arms as he lifted my weight carefully. "Miss I need to get you out of the night air would you mind if I took you to my hotel room?" I nodded pretending to fight to keep awake. He picked me up and carried me down the block to the 'No puertos Ceirra' (No Doors Closed) Hotel. After a hurried heated convo with the concierge he was holding me against the wall as he unlocked his hotel room door. I was being set down on a comfortable surface when I dared to roll my eyes open and look at the man properly. His hair that looked blonde in the dark was actually a light reddish brown that framed his green eyes, which were full of fear at the moment. "Miss you're bleeding but I can't tell where from. Do you know what happened?" I waited a few seconds to answer his luscious voice. I couldn't help but play the damsel in distress. "My sh-shoulder. I was s-stabbed." His immediate reaction was to remove my leather jacket and push the straps of my bra and tank down to look at the slice in my flesh. Dammit I'll make that uppity bitch pay for ruining my jacket. He looked up at me before speaking again. "I'd guess that you either can't or don't want to go to a hospital so I'll patch you up as best I can here." I nodded and continued to pretend to be woozy from loss of blood, which wasn't all an act. I was starting to bleed again and losing what I'd gotten from Marishka as well.

Let me get some orange juice for you to drink so you don't go in to shock and I'll be right back with my First Aid kit. A least he knew what he was talking about when it came to injuries. He walked into the kitchen after retrieving the kit and poured a large glass of OJ and handed to me. When I reached with my left and found that my arm couldn't lift more than a few centimeter with out pain I reached again with my right. He smiled and let his hand hover under my own in case I dropped the heavy glass. The liquid was gone within seconds as if it was my first blood in over a week. He took the glass as a finished and opened the case before asking if I had any allergies to antiseptics of painkillers. "Okay I'm going to give you the antiseptic shot first and then the painkiller and then oh tell me you're not afraid of needles because I'm going to have to give you stitches." I smiled tiredly. "No but how do you know all of this stuff?" I was so confused. "I'm a doctor I came here on vacation but I never turn down someone in need." He spoke while rolling up his sleeves and pulling out packaged fishhook needle and fishing line looking thread. He looked up calmly but questioningly. "I need to take off my shirt, don't I?" I lifted my right arm and whimpered in pain trying to lift my left to remove the tight tank. "From the looks of it I might have to cut it off there's no way I'm letting you damage that arm anymore." He picked up the scissors and slowly cut up my left ribcage and along my shoulder and slid the also ruined shirt off my right arm. Just another thing to blame that damn girl for, at least he wasn't seeing my laundry day bra.

I even through the painkillers and antiseptic shots I sucked in a pained breath every time the needle broke my skin and every time he pulled the thread through the gap between the sides of my skin and brought them together closer and closer. I grimaced with me most of the time and when I leaned my head back he freaked out thinking a had fainted, when really I was tired of pretending that his hurting my instead of my hurting him turned me on. I had to keep my legs tightly closed to keep myself from breaking the character I had created. "Miss? Miss are you alright?" His held me up with his hands at the small of my back and in between my shoulder blades. I lifted my head slowly and looked at him smiling. "My name is Lilia call me Lyli, and I take it the stitches are done now?" He arched an eyebrow and finally smiled back. "I'm Abbadon, Badon for short. And yeah I'm done with the sutures; I've dressed them as well. Do you mind if I ask who stabbed you?" I nodded, and laughed out loud as he said his name. "Kind of ironic name for a doctor don't cha think? Hard core Christian family huh?" His confused look told me he had no understanding of his name's meaning. "Abbadon the Angel of destruction? One of the seven, archangels." His eyes took on a understanding. "I always thought it was just a story my parents told me to help me understand why I was shunned in school and treated like shit by the nuns a church." Smiling I patted his hand lightly and jumped gracefully off the table and sat next to him in a chair. "Nope it was real. At least if you believe in Christianity. But as for the stabbing, I own a chain of clubs all over the Northern Hemisphere and some of my compition sent a welcome wagon from hell, and the uppity messenger didn't like my ways of accepting the gift." This was as close to the truth that I could let him get.

I don't need more innocent human blood on my hands, pun not intended. "Ouch some tough competitors in the club business, huh? I thought medical school was competitive. Now that he was in a less life saving situation he noticed my bra and cleared his throat before standing. "Would you like me to get you a shirt to wear so you don't get cold?" I stood and walked with him down the hall to his bedroom. He turned on the light quickly and it was all I could do to keep from hissing in pain at the sudden change in light. Opening a draw in the stand he produced a tee shirt out of thin air. This should fit you just fine." I smirked at him, and shook my head. "One problem, how am I gonna get it on?" He stepped forward and slid the arm of the shirt over my left arm carefully and them lifted it slowly to let my put my head through. And I finally wrestled my right arm into place without killing myself or ripping and of the sutures. By the time we were done I was out of breath and leaning on him for support. "Thanks Badon, I needed this a lot." I hissed in pain as he walked my back to his living room. I needed to feed from him soon if I was going to make it back by sun up. When we were seated and he had insisted upon my not thanking him twice I leaned over forgoing pain and kissed him full on the mouth. He groan and closed his eyes, kissing back as I inched slowly forward, finding myself able to ignore the pain easier when kissing him, by the time I broke away for air I was straddling his lap and licking up his neck, murmuring my thanks once again.

Just as he was protesting my vigorous activity I bit him with the speed of a viper and drank my fill healing the wound in seconds. His blood was very potent and begged questioning so I found a vial on the table emptied the pills out and filled it with his blood to take home and test extensively. I cleared his mind and replaced the kiss and my bite with up falling asleep on the couch together, and licked the fang pricks closed. After pulling out the stitches I wrote my name and number on a napkin and left. Hoping he would call me the next day I needed to find out what was with his blood. I made it home just before dawn and slept the rest of the stress off allowing my body to finish healing after giving the bottle of blood to my research lab to test. and Checking on my new and old prisoners and giving my pets the day off.


End file.
